The invention relates to a method of controlling an internal combustion engine by setting an intake manifold pressure or a mass volumetric efficiency of an internal combustion engine.
A method in which, with a change of the load state of the internal combustion engine, the throttle valve setting of the new load state is determined, and the throttle valve is then adjusted to the new throttle valve setting. The intake manifold pressure is then adjusted, with a certain time profile, to the value which corresponds to the new load state.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the setting of the intake manifold pressure or of the mass volumetric efficiency.
In a method for setting an intake manifold pressure or a mass volumetric efficiency of an internal combustion engine, when the intake manifold pressure needs to be changed during operation of the internal combustion engine, the change in the setting of the throttle valve is exceeded by such an amount and for such a period of time that the change in the setting of the throttle valve corresponds at least approximately to the air mass flow rate which is required in order to set the internal combustion engine to the new load state.
It is advantageous herein that the setting of the new load state takes place significantly more quickly because the increased activation of the throttle valve shortens the transient response time to the new load state. This takes place by virtue of the fact that, when there is a transition to a state with a relatively large load, the throttle valve is opened further in the period of transition than corresponds to the new load state.
This can take place, for example, by a model, which provides for a relation between the intake manifold pressure, the temperature and the volume on one hand and the masses of the gases on the other, using the ideal gas equation for estimating what change in the mass over time is necessary for a specific change in the intake manifold pressure over time. In accordance with this change in the mass over time, it is possible then to calculate what adjustment of the throttle valve is necessary.
The dynamics in setting the changing load states of the internal combustion engine are therefore advantageously improved by the use of the present invention.
The method can, for example, be used advantageously for an internal combustion engine with cylinders which can selectively be shut off. In this case a gas change is prevented by not operating the inlet and outlet valves. When the cylinders which can be shut off are activated again, the new load state can be rapidly adjusted.
When it is necessary to change the intake manifold pressure during operation of the internal combustion engine, a time profile of the throttle valve setting is determined in such a way that the new intake manifold pressure is set within an optimum time on the basis of the time profile of the mass flow rate as controlled by the throttle valve setting.
The time profile of the throttle valve setting can advantageously be determined in such a way that the mass flow rate which results from the extreme settings of the throttle valve (opened or closed to a maximum extent) is determined on the basis thereof. In accordance with the explanations presented above, it is also possible to determine from the requirements of the air mass flow rate which is required, for example, in the case of a relatively large load, and the resulting mass flow rate, the time period for which the throttle valve must be opened to a maximum extent in order to bring about the change in the load state of the internal combustion engine in a way which is optimal with respect to time. The throttle valve is then actuated in such a way that, at the start of the transition to a state with a relative large load, the throttle valve is opened to a maximum extent for the specific time period. Subsequently, the throttle valve is set to the value which corresponds to the required mass flow rate for the new load state during steady state operation. The actuation of the throttle valve then takes place by means of a jump function. In analogous fashion, if a smaller internal combustion engine load is to be set the time period for which the throttle valve has to be closed may be determined in order achieve the state of a lower internal combustion engine load within an optimal time period. An air mass must then be retained. The time period can be determined by determining the mass flow rate at the throttle valve setting which corresponds to the new load state. On the basis of the air mass retained and the mass flow determined the time period is obtained during which the throttle valve has to be closed.
Particularly rapid load state setting changes can be brought about with this method.
A time profile of the anticipated value of the mass flow rate which is set or of the intake manifold pressure which is set is determined on the basis of the time profile of the throttle valve setting, in which case the actual value of the mass flow rate or of the intake manifold pressure continues to be determined and, when there is a deviation of the actual value from the respective anticipated value, the throttle valve is operated with a view to eliminating the deviation.
As a result, it is possible to sense advantageously by means of a control operation, whether the desired time profile of the intake manifold pressure or of the mass volumetric efficiency is set on the basis of the actuation of the throttle valve. If this is not the case, the control value (setting of the throttle valve) can be appropriately changed. If the throttle valve is already actuated to a maximum degree i.e. either entirely opened or entirely closed, it is possible, for example, to correct appropriately the time period during which this maximum actuation is to occur at the throttle valve. This further improves the setting accuracy when the load state changes in a dynamic and a rapid fashion. The corresponding values can either be measured directly or derived on the basis of a model by reference to other measurement values.